


Анапа, 2014

by welmine



Category: SLOVO, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: M/M, АУ, анапа, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine
Summary: ауха, где Волки с Шуммом закорешились онлайн еще в 13-14 годах. У Шумма личностный кризис, у Волки веселые кореша. Словофест 14-го года, Анапа
Relationships: Ваня Волки/Дима Шумм
Kudos: 2





	Анапа, 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/gifts).



Ваня почти уже дернул на себя дверь номера, как оттуда на него вывалился Димка с каким-то прямо бешеным взглядом, челка встопорщена, футболка мятая и явно несвежая – картина, в общем, та еще.  
– Чего такое?  
Дима в ответ просто рукой махнул и ломанулся мимо Вани. Тот пожал плечами и зашел в их номер. Димину реакцию он понял сразу же: на диване сидел Миша Бояра (Сережа, мысленно поправил себя Ваня – Бояра, видимо, специально выбрал себе такой ник, чтобы потом обижаться на тех, кто никак не мог запомнить, как его зовут на самом деле). Сережа нежно прижимал к себе гитару, которую припер в Анапу аж из Ростова своего. И пронзительно выл.  
– Ка-а-арма поли-ис, аррест зыс гё-ё-ёрл…  
«Р» у него гулко прокатывалось по языку, не давая слушателю и шанса подумать, что оно пришло не из великого могучего. Грохочущее такое «р». При этом голосом Сережа пытался косить под Тома Йорка – но по итогу только лишь неумеренно завышал ноты.  
На полу сидели Анька, Кубинец, Нелли, Снежана и Пунктир. На кровати раскинулся Кучер и созерцал потолок.  
Пунктир при виде Ваньки радостно замахал ему обеими руками и начал активно подзывать при помощи вскрытой коробки сангрии. Ваня заулыбался ему в ответ, кивнул девочкам, прихватил с пола пустой стакан.  
– Ща, ребят, не смогу с вами долго сидеть, Хайд просил передать – баттлы у бассейна стартуют, начнут с Хасанчика и Нонейма. Подгребайте.  
– Зыс из вот юлл гет… – протянул в ответ Сережа, вдарив по струнам.  
Снежана налила Ваньке сангрии в подставленный стакан и кивнула на дверь – мол, закрывай уже хоть с какой-нибудь стороны.   
Ваня подумал, посмотрел на Сережу с гитарой и все-таки свалил из номера обратно, Диму искать. Веселиться без него толком и не хотелось, и не получалось, было скучновато, несмотря на забористые распевки Сёрежи и всегда радостного Пунктира. Поди ж ты, встретились ирл впервые сегодня, а уже расставаться не хочется. Впрочем, Ваня всегда легко прикипал к людям.  
Дима обнаружился, естественно, в баре на улице – со стаканом чего-то, отдаленно напоминающего мохито, и довольной лыбой на все лицо: сидел под солнцем, фотосинтезировал. Совсем разомлел. Увидев Ваню, встрепенулся и сел ровнее. Ваня дружелюбно оскалился.  
– Мне кажется, они забыли сюда налить что-то, – смутно сказал Дима и поболтал стаканом, когда Ваня с грохотом сел к нему за покоцанную барную стойку. – Мне кажется, они забыли налить сюда хоть что-нибудь.  
– Ты куда понесся-то щас? – вопросил Ваня и отпил сангрии. На душе стремительно легчало. – Не так страшен Бояра…  
– …как его акцент? Да ну, тухляк там сплошной. – Дима мотнул башкой. – Лучше уж, я хер знает, воздухом свежим подышу. Когда еще столько солнца увижу.  
Ваня стащил у него с головы кепку и нацепил на себя.  
– Ну раз тебе солнца не хватает, то пожалуйста, пропитывайся хорошей погодой.  
Дима фыркнул.  
– Что, хочешь, чтобы я пропекся как следует? С такой погодой я и так пекусь как картошка. В костре. Непривычно.  
– У вас там совсем холода круглый год стоят?  
– Да не, не то чтобы. Просто дома как-то в голову не приходит где-то снаружи сидеть, подработочки-дом-студия-концерты подпольные.   
– У себя на Урале не посидишь по духоте с бухими рэперами у бассейна, это да, – хмыкнул Ваня. – И как отдыхается-то тебе?  
– Да рано говорить. Я ж только приехал вот с утра, летел в ночь. Какой-то пиздюк весь перелет орал, хорошо хоть, я в Кольцово коньяка залил в себя. Но щас вроде хорошо. У вас всегда на море так тепло?  
– В Краснодаре, - с нажимом ответил Ваня, – нет никакого моря. Но у нас и там жара.  
– Без кондиционеров дохнете?  
– Нет жизни без кондиционеров. Отвечаю. – Ваня помолчал. – Вот знаешь, неудивительно, что тебе тухло всё время, если ты так круглый день дома сидишь. А тут сразу на человека стал похож, стоило на солнце выползти. Так и не скажешь, что ночь не спал, – ткнул Ваня его в плечо.  
Дима скептически поднял брови в ответ и приложился к мохито. Лениво прикрыл глаза.   
Ваня говорил с насмешкой, но в целом за Диму ему было тревожно. У Вани раньше не было особого опыта дружбы по интернету, и поэтому он не очень понимал, как Диму поддерживать, если видно, что дела у человека ну, прямо скажем, не очень идут. А поддержать хотелось. Ваня очень надеялся, что у Димы получится за эти несколько дней отдохнуть и попуститься. Ну, на худой конец, они могли вместе похуесосить херовых рэперов – такие вещи стабильно поднимают настроение.  
– Ну, отдыхай. – Ваня нахлобучил ему кепку обратно и встал резко, вдруг ему захотелось оставить Диму одного, такой он был умиротворенный и расслабленный. – Я пойду Антона найду всё-таки, вообще блядь не понял, на когда мой баттл поставили.  
Димка салютнул ему стаканом, набитым доверху мятой.  
– Ты знаешь, где меня найти, – сказал он, попытавшись голосом закосить под Джеймса Бонда.   
Ваня поржал и свалил.  
Очень он был, в общем-то, рад, что Дима вписался в неподражаемую атмосферу феста как родной. Ну, от Бояры шарахался, но это немудрено – от Бояры в модусе отчаянного барда не шарахались только самые лихие ребята (или самые добрые и алкоголевместительные, типа Пунктира).   
Когда Ваня позвал Диму приехать, то… ну, для начала, он просто не рассчитывал, что Дима приедет – думал, что сразу нахер пошлет с такими идеями ахуительными. Не то чтобы билеты из Екб до Краснодара были сильно дешевыми, не то чтобы потом из Краса до Анапы было добираться удобно. Не то чтобы программа феста была такой уж вдохновляющей. Но Дима в ответ на приглашение ответил – «ок, подумаю», потом подумал денек и взял. И прилетел. Ему было необломно. Ване нравилось думать, что это он настолько Диму очаровать смог – и беседами о рэпе, и всей личностью своей – что тому захотелось с ним живьем пообщаться, ну и почему бы и не в Анапе, под аккомпанемент анекдотов Руслана да воплей про горячую кукурузу. Дружить с Димой было легко и классно даже по интернету, он не душнил, поддерживал любой кипиш, пусть сам его и не инициировал, шарил за рэп на каком-то космическом уровне и был онлайн практически всегда. Отношения у них сложились очень доверительными, и Ваня ими дорожил.  
В следующем году, решительно подумал он, надо будет Димку и в гости пригласить, и на побаттлить развести. Он Димины треки послушал, в конце концов, не раз засиживался за беседой с ним вконтаче до утра, и был уверен: Дима бы баттлил неплохо. На все инсинуации по этому поводу Дима прикидывался веником и говорил, что для баттлов у него чувство юмора недостаточно всратое, и вообще он лучше еще какой-нибудь лирики накатает. Ну-ну, ну-ну. Ваня был уверен: это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
Антона найти сразу не получилось – сперва пришлось пройти Русю с камерой наперевес, Реванша с жаждой пообщаться прямо здесь и сейчас о чем угодно «срань господня Уоки поговори со мной а то Соня на меня обиделась дуется и мне чета стремно» (где-то тут брови у Вани взлетели со лба куда-то за линию волос), пьяную Кристиночку… В конце концов, Антон обнаружился у входа на базу отдыха, с сурово надвинутой на лоб кепкой и заебанной готовностью ответить на любой оргвопрос.

*

В первый же вечер после баттлов устроили концерт с открытым микрофоном – примерно как в стендапе или караоке, но на сцене. Если у тебя был минус в телефоне и достаточно наглости, то вперед, дерзай, сцена тебя ждала. Ваня поорал на бэках у ПЛС, пообнимался с Варабом, которого на сцену выпихнули чуть ли не силком (понятно, что Варабчик и сам хотел, но стеснялся всего – своей молодости, своей лирики неуклюжей, своей сломанной руки), а потом увидел, какими глазами на сцену смотрит Дима, который уже несколько часов сидел в углу и методично накачивал себя пивасом в компании похрапывающего Отрикса.  
– Ты сам-то чего не идешь? – яростно зашептал ему Ваня прямо в ухо, придерживая за плечо.  
– Да не хочу, – пробубнил Дима в ответ.  
– Ну мне-то не пизди. Ты же читал по клубам там у себя, да сам видишь – тут все свои. Толпа всё стерпит.  
Дима улыбнулся. Он явно уже набрался, и опьянение усиливало каждый его жест, делая его каким-то совершенно невтемным. Ну вот чего он улыбается? Весело ему? Да нет вроде. Эта тупая обреченность злила, хотелось его растормошить, вывести из пьяненькой полукомы.  
– Не хочу, чтобы терпела. Хочу круто делать. Вот как ты, например. – Дима прикрыл глаза, улыбка все никак с его губ не сходила. – Да и куда я щас бухой полезу, про бывшую телку срань читать? Да в пизду.  
Ванька схватил его за шиворот футболки – проверил еще реакцию, кто знает, может Диме это было чересчур, может он недостаточно пьяный, может они недостаточно ещё друзья для таких фамильярностей – но Дима послушно встал за ним, как будто его в принципе устраивало, когда его тягают как тюк.  
– Куда тащишь меня? – спросил только. Ванька загадочно подвигал бровями.  
Вытащил он Диму на улицу, к пресловутому бассейну. Его должны были скоро закрыть – что Ваню искренне возмущало, зачем закрывать бассейн на ночь, ночные купания дело святое – а пока там толком уже никого не было, только на дальних шезлонгах обжималась незнакомая парочка.  
– Что, – лениво пожмурился Дима, – баттлить меня вытащил? Так я щас тебе точно годного фристика не навалю.  
– Баттлиться послезавтра будем, – хмыкнул Ваня. – Тебе нужен прыжок веры! – и спихнул Диму в бассейн.  
Дима вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, как большая неуклюжая собака, помотал головой, вперился в Ваню абсолютно трезвым взглядом и вылез из воды. Он явно пытался сохранить достоинство, но результат был сомнительный – трудно выглядеть гордо и неуязвленно, вылезая одетым из бассейна. Футболка облепила тело, по носу каплями стекала вода, и Ване вдруг ударило под ребра резким осознанием чужой красоты. Чувство было странным и непривычным, щекотало где-то в желудке. Не то, чтобы Ванька был ценителем влажных мужских телес и носов – так что, может, дело было и не в Диме, и не в Ване, а в лете, в душном и жарком вечернем воздухе.   
Дима сел на бортик, спиной к Ване. Стащил футболку и попытался выжать, но выходило безуспешно. Да и мокрый был он весь целиком, от всратой челочки до широких шортов с ананасами.  
– Эй, – подсел Ваня к нему снова и притиснулся к горячему плечу, – обиделся, что ли? Ты знаешь, лучшие традиции Словофеста запрещают предупреждать.  
Дима смерил его взглядом, в котором иронии было сильно больше, чем обиды, и Ваня как-то выдохнул, а потом ухватил его за небритую щеку.  
– Вот еще подростки бухие с меня не умилялись, – скорбно выдохнул Дима.  
– Мне двадцать лет. Я не подросток.  
– Ты в зеркало себя не видел. Переросток. – Дима заулыбался, как будто удачно пошутил, и Ваня не выдержал и заржал с его самодовольного вида.  
– Серьезно, вот не злись на меня щас, – и полез обниматься.   
Дима зримо растерялся, не понимая, куда девать руки, но в итоге крепко обнял его в ответ, шлёпнув по спине мокрой скрученной футболкой.  
– Очень я рад, что всё-таки приехал, – пробормотал он куда-то Ване в шею, чуть задевая ее губами. У Вани побежали по коже мурашки. Он чуть поежился и улыбнулся Диме в плечо.  
Хороший вечер.  
– Альбом у тебя когда выйдет? – спросил Дима вдруг, отодвинувшись. – Я твой фит с Отриксом уже заебался рипитить. Нужен новый контент.  
– Такие вопросы надо запретить, на законодательном уровне. – Ваня поежился, с моря тянуло ночной прохладой. – Спроси еще раз через полгода.

*

На вечер второго дня решили собрать тусэ в домике, который снимали ПЛС и Антон – при легком сопротивлении последнего, но Сережа сказал “кутить будем у нас” – и было так. В стремлении Сережи собирать у себя под крылом самые дикие пьянки было что-то хтонически-дионисийское: сам он пил мало, отчаянно травил байки, направляя беседу в самое сомнительное русло, от школьных воспоминаний до неудачных сексуальных опытов, после чего предлагал употребить что-нибудь повеселее, вырубить свет, врубить музло погромче и плясать. Эффект был крышесносный. По первости высаживало всех. Пару раз Ваня наблюдал, как девочки, которых Сережа звал к себе на тусу, потом плакали на балконе, пока тот самозабвенно сосался с какой-нибудь блондой посреди комнаты. Никто не был в восторге от Сережиных тусняков, но все на них ходили, потому как было железное правило: на Сережиных тусняках всем всегда перепадало.  
В запертую дверь домика постучали, и Ваня метнулся открыть. На пороге стоял Дима – которого Ваня на тусу не потащил — слишком сладко тот задрых на диване в их номере. Будить людей Ваня не умел никогда – и решил его там так и оставить. Теперь же он настолько оказался рад увидеть его, что предвкушение хорошей вечеринки вдруг пронзило его, от макушки до пяток. Будет клёво. С Димой всегда клёво, пусть иногда и всрато – это главное, что Ваня понял для себя за прошедшие сутки.  
– Выспался хоть?   
– Типа того, да. – Дима повел плечами. – Полон сил, готов веселиться.  
– Ну заходи тогда давай. – Ваня привалился и обнял его на секунду, потом отдёрнулся – навязываться не хотелось. Дима улыбнулся, продемонстрировав Ване свои щетинистые щеканы – тоже был рад его видеть, кажется.  
Из колонок, притащенных запасливой Снежаной, гремел бессмертный трек Дюны про море пива, Пунктир плясал покруг поебанного стола, приобнимая какую-то незнакомую девчулю в синем купальнике, Бояра сидел в углу на полу, подтянув к себе ноги. Дима пошел сразу к местам скопления бутылок и налил себе пива доверху, после чего двинул на крыльцо к Пиэму. Кажется, веселиться он настроился серьезно.  
Ване туса надоела спустя полчаса, Диме потребовалось еще минут двадцать – и, судя по всему, это было связано с тем, что Бояра опять достал гитару (кажется, только в обнимку с ней он как-то справлялся со своей неприкаянностью и неумением встраиваться в чужие беседы).   
– Может, свалим отсюда, – предложил Дима, крепко ухватившись за Ванино предплечье.   
Это не звучало вопросом.  
– Я только что попытался открыть дверь в сортир, – мрачно ответил Ваня, – и не понял, блюет там кто или трахается. Звучало по-любому отвратно. Давай свалим.  
Неподалеку от базы отдыха было удивительно для вечера пустынно, только ветер гонял по жухлой траве пакет из-под чипсов.  
– Ну что, – лихо предложил Дима, – до пляжа? Вдруг и там народу поменьше.  
– А давай. Шанс есть.  
И они двинули к пляжу медленным прогулочным шагом, вяло перебрасываясь словами. Ване даже как-то было лениво говорить, хотя обычно он мог трепаться без перерыва, в режиме радио, но с Димой было комфортно и помолчать, просто спокойно идти бок о бок. Редкий случай в Ваниной насыщенной социальной жизни. Или вовсе единственный.  
Пляж, разумеется, оказался так же забит отдыхающими, как и днем, и утром, и, видимо, вообще в любое время суток. Округлые пожилые женщины с пузатыми мохнатыми мужьями возлежали на шезлонгах, поставленных так плотно, будто за каждый свободный сантиметр им пришлось бы платить дань феодалу, в море бултыхались орущие дети – всё, как обычно, только солнце сияло приглушенными закатными тонами, погружаясь в дымку за горизонтом. Пахло шашлыками и солью, море шуршало тихо, на бэк-треке, еле слышно за гулом голосов отдыхающих.  
– Так, – сказал Дима. – Так. У тебя есть еще варианты?  
К нему подбежала собака и начала вылизывать ладонь. Дима отдернул руку и вперился Ване в глаза.  
– Мы можем прогуляться, можем пойти обратно у бассейнов посидеть, можем вызвать такси и поехать на дикий пляж к нудистам, я слышал, там весело...  
– Нет, – заржал Дима, – не настолько тут херово, чтобы к нудистам сбегать.  
У бассейнов уже яростно кутила какая-то чужая компания, Ване она не мешала, но Дима был против. Так что они вернулись на вечеринку – та была в самом разгаре, Реванш спорил с Кучером за то, какое музло ставить, Пиэм громогласно рассказывал всем желающим о том, как дешево и сердито приготовить карбонару из доширака, Сережа ПЛС довольно приобнимал Бояру за плечо и, кажется, пытался объяснить ему, как поставить голос. Дима приложился к бутылке пива, купленной еще в баре на пляже, и хихикнул, уронив голову Ване на плечо. Ваня замер, боясь спугнуть момент.  
– Знаешь, – сказал Дима вдруг, не поднимая голову, – у нас в Екб запустили филиал Слова. Буквально пару месяцев назад.  
– Так понимаю, заявку ты подавать не стал?  
Дима поднял голову, отошел к стенке, оперся локтем.  
– Почему же? Стал. Мы с Гришей сразу поняли, что надо. И прошли даже. А потом я по работе не смог… на отборы явиться. Так что вместо меня другого чувака взяли. – Дима выдержал паузу, кажется, в надежде на ответ какой-то, но Ваня его прерывать не хотел. – И вот этот чувак щас уже до топ-8 дошел. Круто. Я тоже круто бы делал, наверное.   
В комнате раздался хриплый крик “За юг!”, за чем последовало дзыньканье стаканов и бутылок, потом звон и ругань – кто-то уронил бутылку.  
– Пойдешь на второй сезон, – предложил Ваня, потому что смотреть на Диму молча стало невыносимо. – Или приезжай к нам, мы тоже запускаем скоро, Хайд тебя с руками оторвет. А потом вызовешь этого хуесоса на баттл!  
– Да ну. – Дима дернул рукой, видимо, махнуть ему было лень. – Может это значит, типа, не судьба. Распизделся тут… извини, что грузанул.   
– Погоди, – Ваня почувствовал, что начинает заводиться, – какое не судьба, ты чего несешь вообще?  
Дима пожал плечами. Продолжать разговор он не хотел.   
Настроение тусить у Димы пропало, конечно, довольно скоро, и он тихо свалил – Ваня даже не успел заметить, как. Резко кольнуло виной, и он подорвался следом, прихватив с собой коробку “Изабеллы”.  
Он нагнал Диму где-то на полдороге к домику, где был их номер, Дима стоял, прислонившись к сосне и поглядывал на ночное небо.  
– И как? – спросил Ваня, подойдя. – Свет побеждает?  
– Хуй знает, – ответил Дима. – Я тут посмотрел фотки, – он тряхнул телефоном, – так на них побеждает разве что пересвет.  
Они помолчали, проникаясь абсурдностью диалога. Ваня вроде как и хотел вернуться к их последнему разговору, дать как-то понять Диме, что он считает его крутым рэпером и просто хорошим человеком, но Диме об этом говорить явно не хотелось – так может, и ну их, эти серьезные разговоры.  
– Мне, кстати, – продолжил Дима, – всегда казалось, что Раст долбоеб какой-то. Заворачивает красиво, но по сути-то примерно то же самое вещает, что Дарья в мультике.  
– Думаешь, херотня претенциозная? Не знаю, у него там умные мысли довольно мелькали. – Ваня пожал плечами. – Сериал-то хороший, мне понравился. Сюжет интересный.  
– Сериал лучший, – согласился Дима. – Но Раст долбоеб. – Он помолчал и добавил всё-таки: – Сорри, что свалил вот так, не предупредил тебя.  
Ваня помолчал.  
– Да ладно, всякое бывает. Чо-как, в номер двинешь?  
– Походить еще тут думал. Составишь компанию?  
– Составлю, – кивнул Ваня и приложился к “Изабелле”.  
Наворачивать круги вокруг базы отдыха их достало очень быстро, так что они выбрали среди окрестных сосен наиболее приличную (и без муравейника рядом) и уселись, прислонившись к нагретому дневным солнцем шершавому стволу. Ваня от вина совсем разомлел и присел к Диме под бок, уложил голову к его голове, на что Дима рассеянно погладил его по ноге.  
– Я про альбом-то, – вдруг вспомнил Дима, – не зря спрашивал. Хотел предложить тебе фит записать. Может, есть у тебя куплетец какой-нибудь в закромах?  
– Куплетец найдется, да не один. Тебе романтичное что-нибудь, отчаянное или злобное?  
– Романтика мне твоя нравится, – вздохнул Дима, – но давай злобное. Покажем всем этим рэп-долбоебам, как надо музыку делать.  
Когда Дима говорил о музыке по более-менее трезвяку, у него взгляд не затуманивался лирически, а наоборот, становился жестким и цепким, как будто он ясно видел перед собой цель и перебирал все имеющееся у него в арсенале оружие, чтобы эту цель достать и пристрелить.   
К такому Диме тянуло еще крепче, сильно и неостановимо, как будто глубоководную рыбу цепануло на крючок и потащило к солнцу. Ваня не стал противиться этому чувству и ткнулся губами Диме в щеку. Отодвинулся, тягая жопу по колючкам. Посмотрел на Диму.  
Тот посмотрел на него в ответ нечитаемым взглядом, потом приподнял бровь – мол, чего делаешь. Как дела у тебя, как настроение. Может, еще о музыке поговорим лучше.  
Ваня не понял. Подумал еще, что естественно было бы понервничать, попереживать – вдруг Дима от него отшатнется теперь, и дружбы у них не получится. Ване не казалось, что они расплюются вот так просто, но решил всё-таки спросить:  
– Нормально всё?  
Дима промолчал, только брови задрал.  
– Ну раз нормально, – сказал Ваня и отполз, – то не буду отвлекать тебя тогда. Продолжай.  
– Нормально всё, значит, да? – В Димином взгляде вдруг вылезло столько осуждения, что Ваню это возмутило почти искренне. Ну кто так делает, а.  
– Эй, что ты смотришь на меня так. – Он ткнул Диму в бок.   
– Да пиздюк ты, вот что. Старпером себя чувствую. Опять на меня малолетки клюют...  
– Я тебя младше всего на пять лет, что за херь ты несешь тут. – Ваня поржал и потянулся к Диме – на этот раз уже уверенней, аккуратно дотронувшись губами губ, и отодвигаться уже не стал. Дима притянул его к себе, поцеловал сам, спокойно, расслабленно, чуть стукаясь зубами о его зубы, и Ваня запихнул руку ему под футболку, провел с силой по крепкой горячей спине. Оторвался от Диминых губ, прикусил напоследок нижнюю и поцеловал его куда-то в висок, где щетинились короткие волосы, пока тот гладил его по загривку, как кошку.  
– Пойдем отсюда, – бормотнул Ваня, – скоро комары полетят.  
Дима угукнул, но отодвигаться не стал, поглаживал его основательно, от шеи до поясницы.  
– Пойдем, – повторил Ваня уже настойчивей, и на этот раз Дима его услышал. Прихватил вскрытую коробку “Изабеллы”, схватил Ваню за задницу, отпустил и встал. Ваня пнул его в щиколотку.  
– Еще раз спрошу на всякий случай, – подумав, выдал Ваня. Всё-таки было ему нервно немного. – Нормально всё? Не сбежишь от меня щас?  
– Куда я сбегу, – фыркнул Дима, – я тут не знаю нихера, куда мне бежать. – Он помолчал. – Не заебывайся, всё ок.  
Ваня потянулся и встал вслед за ним. Не заебываться? Это Ваня мог. Наоборот было бы сложнее.


End file.
